


Beyond the yellow brick road (Más allá del camino de ladrillos amarillos)

by Alphecca



Series: Yellow brick road (Camino de ladrillos amarillos) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Dentro del despacho había un hombre de expresión impaciente y gesto hosco. Si bien su cara le era vagamente familiar, Danny no recordaba haberlo visto por allí antes. Sus ojos se fijaron en él con intensidad inusual.—John, te presento a Danny Williams. Williams, este es John McGarrett.Oh.El hombre era una leyenda en el recinto.





	Beyond the yellow brick road (Más allá del camino de ladrillos amarillos)

**Author's Note:**

> _—Entonces, tendrás que caminar. [...] Siempre es mejor comenzar por el principio. [...] Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir el camino de ladrillos amarillos._  
>  **[Mago de oz, película 1939]**

Danny realmente no sabía por qué estaba allí.

El capitán Tanaka lo había separado de su último caso prematuramente y con ello lo había separado de Meka, que podía ser felizmente el único amigo que tenía dentro del departamento. No era una perspectiva que lo entusiasmase en absoluto, el trabajar con alguien más ni tampoco era como si le gustase que lo tratasen como una carga que podía moverse del departamento sin queja alguna. Parecería un castigo, más que otra cosa, y no lo descartaba.

No era un secreto que Danny no simpatizaba sobre cómo trabajaban en esa isla ni tampoco estaba comprando la excusa del tiempo isleño que parecía ser una forma para excusar la lentitud. Tampoco podía decir que se estaba esforzando por ajustarse a ello porque sería una mentira descarada. La única razón por la que estaba allí era que había hecho un par de llamadas, favores ganados con esfuerzo,  para poder mudarse a Hawái y tener un trabajo en espera cuando decidió que tenía que hacerlo. Incluso si hubiese estado en Newmark habría necesitado tiempo para ajustarse a los cambios tumultuosos del último año y medio. Más allá de su divorcio, que era una caja que no quería abrir, Danny había pasado tres de los últimos años en la división K9 y habría pedido una transferencia directa a esa unidad, si no hubiese sido porque su compañero no habría soportado el viaje ni la espera.

Así que… sí, Danny había llegado a la isla con cicatrices de una vida que soñó, con los papeles de divorcio aún con la tinta fresca, un historial de perder compañeros y poco más que lo suficiente para vivir. Trabajar con Meka estaba siendo un desafío por más de una razón. No obstante también le había recordado lo bien que puede hacer tener a alguien de confianza para cuidar tu espalda. En especial en territorios desconocidos.

Se mantuvo callado en su lugar, suspirando para sí mismo, y preguntándose cuándo podría entrar para hablar con el capitán. Quería arreglar el problema y así seguir con el caso que habían abierto ayer mismo con Meka.

Tenía una buena pista y esperaba...

—No creo que sea buena idea.

El capitán no estaba solo, se dio cuenta, cuando las voces empezaron a filtrarse detrás de la puerta. Parecía una discusión que estaba tomando fuerza y Danny volvió a suspirar en silencio.

No estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse a su malhumorado jefe.

—No discutas conmigo, John —La voz sonaba claramente ahora y Danny se enderezó al escuchar el quejido del picaporte—... Es _temporal_. Hazlo por un viejo amigo que está preocupado, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta se detuvo a medio recorrido. Hookano Tanaka tenía una expresión cansada en sus ojos oscuros. Podía simpatizar con él.

—¿Quería verme, señor?

Asintió, inusualmente callado. —Williams, pasa.

Dentro del despacho había un hombre de expresión impaciente y gesto hosco. Si bien su cara le era vagamente familiar, Danny no recordaba haberlo visto por allí antes. Sus ojos se fijaron en él con intensidad inusual.

—John, te presento a Danny Williams. Williams, este es John McGarrett.

 _Oh_.

El hombre era una leyenda en el recinto.

Danny extendió su brazo, un poco confundido, sólo para ser ignorado olímpicamente por el hombre. No le gustó ni un poco.

Frunció el ceño.

McGarrett mantuvo la atención en su jefe. —No veo la necesidad-

—Es el protocolo. No es la primera vez, John. Y vives solo. Es temporal —El capitán parecía estar recitando las palabras como si las supiera de memoria.

John McGarrett, leyenda que era, se enfurruñó. —Puedo poner alarmas en mi casa.

—Disculpen —Danny no dejaba de tener problemas en el departamento por lo que realmente no le importaba qué impresión estaba dando. Su impaciencia ocasionalmente lo vencía—. ¿Puedo saber que estoy haciendo aquí, señor? Si van a discutir de algún tema que me involucra quisiera ser informado, y si no me gustaría volver a trabajar.

Los dos hombres lo miraban ahora. La mirada de Tanaka no parecía tan molesta como Danny imaginaba que estaría —y no sabía cómo tomar eso, quizá era positivo en ese mundo del revés— pero la expresión de McGarrett había cambiado sutilmente.

Danny sostuvo su mirada por un momento, levantando una ceja. Se volvió a su capitán.

—Te estoy asignado para que seas la custodia de John McGarrett. Ven a verme luego por los detalles.

 _Genial_.

No sólo le estaban quitando el trabajo sino que tenía que hacer de niñera de un ex policía que, en su humilde opinión, solían ser un dolor de cabeza en la materia. Él imaginaba que también sería una pesadilla para alguno si tuviese que estar bajo protección por el simple hecho que desafiaba todas las reglas de su carácter y su entrenamiento. Era diferente de tener un compañero y más parecido a tener una sombra. Lo que volvía al tema del castigo.

Simplemente genial.

La esquina de la boca de John McGarrett se arqueó en una semblanza de sonrisa, casi como si estuviera escuchando las quejas que Danny mascullaba en su cabeza. El capitán Tanaka lo despidió después de darle algunos informes para completar.

 

* * *

 

—Con todo respeto, señor-

Danny no tenía muchas esperanzas de hacer a Tanaka cambiar de opinión pero eso no quería decir que dejaría de intentarlo.

—Tienes que ser menos pretencioso con las tareas que se te asignan, Williams.

Eso era totalmente injusto.

Danny llevaba tres meses en ese maldito departamento y no se había quejado de sus asignaciones más que para hacer evidente el trato que recibía. Que el resto de la comisaría, en su mayoría, lo tratase como un paria no era algo que le fuese difícil de ignorar, realmente, considerando que le había ocurrido algo similar en otra vida. Había sido comprensible en aquel entonces cuando el novato señaló al ejemplar Peterson, y aún así, Danny no había recibido aplausos cuando se descubrió la verdad.

No lo había hecho por el reconocimiento. Lo había hecho porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

Su vida en Hawai se basaba en el mismo principio. ¿Odiaba cada minuto en esa isla? Desde luego que sí. Pero era el lugar en el que Grace vivía y su trabajo era hacer que fuese un lugar mejor. Sin importar el costo.

—¿Tienes los detalles del caso?

—Sí —concedió Danny a regañadientes. Una vez que aceptó el trabajo, él estaba sumergido por completo—. ¿Estamos asumiendo que es un viejo enemigo que va tras McGarrett en venganza? El ataque se siente muy... _personal_.

El capitán Tanaka lo miró desde su escritorio, su expresión ilegible.

—John dice que no reconoció a su atacante. Ha sido víctima de una serie de incidentes en este último tiempo y quiero estar seguro que son casos aislados. Los policías podemos tener muchos enemigos… No siempre es uno en particular.

 _Amén_.

—¿Quién solicitó la custodia? —preguntó Danny, en voz baja. No parecía que John McGarrett fuese un hombre temeroso.

—Una amiga de la familia. Él no parecía estar a bordo de la idea hasta que supo quién sería su custodio.

 _Traducción_ : te estoy poniendo en este caso no porque creo que estés a la altura sino porque John no quiere eficiencia y yo tengo que pretender que cumplí con la petición de protección.

—Muy bien. Con su permiso.

Ignoró a Meka cuando volvió al escritorio, más que nada porque sentía la irritación hirviendo bajo su piel y no quería desquitar sus problemas con su compañero. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a un cadete mientras caminaba a la máquina expendedora para buscar algo para su estómago.

Estaba seguro que esta nueva asignación iba a ser un infierno. Pero, de nuevo, su vida en esa isla ya era lo bastante mala. ¿Qué era nuevo entonces?

**Author's Note:**

> Este iba a ser el prólogo de una historia mucho más larga... pero no avancé mucho más que un par de escenas sueltas aquí y allá. No quería que se quedase en el olvido así que decidí subir lo que ya tengo. La posibilidad de continuarla está abierta.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
